Gakuen Alice Academy's Heirs and Heiresses
by Shuise
Summary: Mikan Yukihara is a heir that has never been to a public school. Yes, she is homeschooled. But, one day her best friend and cousin, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, persuaded her to go to Alice Academy. Now, what is bound to come for our Mikan? (I kinda copied this from my other account from another website, by the way!) Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Welcome to the World of Mikan Yukihara**

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried a little baby.

The mother smiled gently at the baby. Then, picked her up carefully as if it were fragile.

The baby laughed adorably at this as the mother laughed along.

Suddenly, a tall man came in and greeted the mother with a smile and went to play with the baby. "How is our little Mikan?" he asked while gazing lovingly at their baby.

The woman smiled and replied,"Izumi, she is doing quite well."

Instantly after the answer, the baby leaped off to chase their cat, Ali, which suprised the two parents. The father went to grab their baby laughing as the baby struggled forcefully. Then, they played longer.

* * *

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Urg...stupid alarm clock.." a brunette said as she grunted stopping the alarm clock from dinging.

Her phone then rang as she answered it.

"Wake up, stupid! I have been calling you for 20 times! Don't you remember that you'll finally be attending Alice Academy as of today!" the voice shouted in Mikan's ear.

"Hotaru? You were calling me?" Mikan then looked at the time as her eyes popped open. "Wahhhhh! I'm going to be late! And today my FIRST day at and of school! What am I gonna do?! Hotaru, why didn't you call me to wake up earlier?!' she whined as Hotaru had a tick mark on her face.

"I already did, baka. Don't blame me for your denseness."

"Bye! I have to hurry!"

As the call ended, Mikan hurried up and dressed in her new Alice Academy uniform -a black cardigan over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, matched with a plaid red mini-skirt.

She then checked how she looked before hurrying down stairs for breakfast.

Today was Mikan's first day not being homeschooled by a tutor and she wanted to make it special.

As she finished eating her breakfast, she rushed outside to find her limousine waiting patiently for her. She rushed in greeting the driver as it drove off.

Mikan then turned around to find Hotaru sitting in a seat sipping on a glass of lemonade.

She sweat-dropped at this an exclaimed "HOTARU!" after Hotaru put her finished glassed down only to be blocked.

"Owww...your such a meanie, Hotaru!" she yelled at her best friend. She did not receive a reply, although.

The rest of the ride was silent. Then, the limousine halted as the door opened for the two young heiresses.

They stepped out and soon the limousine zoomed away. "Welcome to the world of Alice Academy, Mikan." Hotaru said as she stepped into the school gate with Mikan trotting after her running to catch up with her speed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Mikan and Alice Academy**

As they walked in, a blond teacher wearing a tutu with purple eyes. Mikan looked at the teacher with curiousity showing in her eyes.

"Hello, you must be the new student! Mikan Yukihara, correct?!" the teacher asked.

He raised his hand to greet her and as soon as Mikan went to shake it, he took his other hand and shook it hard and fast.

The first three words Mikan said to him were, "Are you gay?"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! "

"Owww...Hotaru, what did you do that for?!"she shouted only to find Hotaru blowing on her Baka Bazooka.

The teacher looked amused at this and went to sulk around somewhere as an aura surrounded him. Mikan went up to him to calm him down and apologized after she got up from her punishment. The teacher's mood swung after that apology as his face brightened.

"Follow me, Mikan. Hotaru, you may go." Hotaru went to leave as Mikan followed him to the principal's office. They talked on the way they went to the office. Mikan found out his name was Narumi L. Anju. He had the Pheronome alice.

Then, Narumi opened the door and there was the headmaster.

* * *

** *Mikan's P.O.V.* **

We talked on our way to the headmaster's office. I found out a lot about that teacher.

Then, he opened the door and I saw Uncle Kazumi sitting there.

I ran up to hug him as I exclaimed, "Uncle Kazumi!"

He hugged me back and he stayed like that for a couple more seconds. I then got off him as I sat on the chair in front of him.

"What joy to have you here, my Mikan! But, we have to talk business and here is your schedule, map of the school, locker number, and dorm number."

"Thanks, Uncle! Ja ne!" I said as I took the supplies from him.

I ran off but stopped in my tracks as I turned around, waved and said, "I missed you!" and I ran off to my dorm.

Luckily, my dorm was right next to Hotaru! There was the girl's and boy's dorms. I went into the girl's one and went to my dorm.

My things were there and everything was unpacked and where I wanted them to be. The room was big, spacious, and painted gold with oranges. The bed looked cozy and warm to sleep in so, I jumped on it!

I breathed happily and suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

Hotaru came in and went up to me. "Tomorrow, you will start school. Remember one thing, though."

"What?!"I yelled excited on what to remember.

"Don't embarrass me."

Suddenly, I felt an arrow strike my heart and looked at Hotaru after I recovered from the shock.

I was expecting her to say something like I will always be by your side if anything happens or something. I sighed and said okay.

Well, truth to be told, today's not actually my first day of school. Tomorrow is, I'm just getting used to it and everything since I'll be kind of living here. Anyways, today is a Sunday. And who goes to school on Sundays?

Hotaru already left when I snapped out of my thoughts. I decided to have a tour of the school. So, I got up and decided to dress up before I went out.

I wore a red dress with some black fur thingy at the top with a black tight and a small handbag. I also put my hair up into a messy bun. I went to find some shoes and found my favorite sneakers.

/cute-casual-dresses-for-summerhot-new-fashion-for-women-white-clothing-dress-european-style-moth

I went outside and looked at the map Uncle Kazumi gave me.

I started around and I finished in 2 hours and 45 minutes. I looked at the time and it was currently 4:26 p.m.

I went back to my dorm to take a bath. When got back, I locked the door and went to the bathroom. I took out my clothes and put on my robes. I went to look for some clothes in my drawer. It took me almost 30 minutes to find my favorite PJ's.

As of now, it's 8:00 since there was so many distractions from people and animals. It took me 3 hours and 1/2 minutes just to get back to my dorm. So, my stupid stomach was hungry so I ate and then when I was getting back I saw a bunny lost so I helped it find it's owner or master or whatever they call it. But, the bunny found it itself and since we were going places I didn't recognize, I got lost and spent the next hour trying to get back to my dorm.

Now, I'm in the bathtub happy and refreshed. After, I went to sleep and it was so comfy. I just can't wait for tomorrow, for school.

* * *

**(A/N) What do you think? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I know that I haven't written this yet so I'm only writing this now and it's too much of a burden so, I'm only writing it in this chapter. So, I do not own Gakuen Alice! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, my dear readers. Thank you for those that reviewed. Let the story begin. **

* * *

**Mikan's P.O.V**

RING! RING! RING!

Urgh...that stupid alarm clock. My fingers searched around to stop the ringing. But, suddenly the clock fell to the floor, stopped ringing, and I finally opened my eyes. I saw that I had broken it! Oh no...Hotaru going to kill me!

I went to do my morning routines, and cleaned up the broken clock. Then, I remembered to put on my uniform. I quickly and noisily changed. Then, I grabbed my map and schedule. I quickly shoved my shoes onto my feet. I looked at my phone to see what time it was. It was 7:58. Oop-sies! I'm going to be late and might get detention. Hotaru told me about it but didn't tell me what it was. That meanie!

I dashed out the door. Then, I remembered to lock the door. I locked it quickly. Then, I ran out.

I looked at my schedule. I have math first. Room 108. Then, I looked at my map and I found it. I got there huffing and puffing. I kicked open the door. I looked around finding everyone's eyes on me. My eyes' met with the teachers'. I looked around and asked, "Is this math class?" Several nodded their heads.

I let out a relieved sigh. "Great! I'm soo sorry I if I was late. But, I got lost. Oh yeah, I'm new here so, nice to meet you. Names Mikan Yukihara. It took me so long just to find this class. But, some nice teachers helped me. And... and..." By the time I was done, I was breathing heavily as students laughed.

The teacher looked at me and said, "It's alright this time since your new here. Yes, this is math. My name is Jinno."

Suddenly, the back door opened revealing a raven-head and blonde.

* * *

**Natsume P.O.V**

I realized I was late but not like I cared. I sat down on a branch on the Sakura Tree putting my hands behind my head ready to take a nice nap.

Then, my best friend, Ruka, just had to ruin it.

"Oi, Natsume! Come down, your going to be late!" he called out. I responded with my usual "hn". I jumped down and went with Ruka. Anyways, if I don't do that, Ruka might just stay there and keep bothering me until I jump down. I know because that has happened before. And I detest it a lot.

So, we went to our first class. I opened the back door knowing well enough that the class was busy with something. I felt eyes on me as I walked to my seat.

I looked up and saw a brunette. She must be new. I thought, might be another fan-girl, that's bad.

Then, that frog teacher opened his mouth and said, "Class, Mikan here needs a partner and I am choosing Natsume to be it."

Ugh...did he have to do that? I glared as the said Mikan made her way over to me and greeted me with a smile. I smirked. I might just have found my new toy.

After class ended, I went to Ruka and just sat there. Then, Mikan came up to us and said, "Hey, Ru-chan! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" I snickered when I heard that nickname. I saw Ruka nod happily. "Hey, is Hotaru here?" she asked.

"Yeah, she just isn't here because she is running some errands." Ruka responded.

"Typical." Mikan said. How would she know Ruka or Hotaru? I looked around and then, smirked.

"What?" the brunette asked when she saw my smirk.

"Nothing, _polka."_ I replied. She had this confused look on her face and then, she blushed the color of my eyes.

"YOU PERVERT!" she hollered. Her face was priceless.

Then, annoying Luna and her gang came up. Luna said, "Hey, ugly! Why are you hanging with our Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama?"

Polka had this look on her face that showed despise. "Well, Ruka is my cousin. I'm hanging out with _Ruka, _not Natsume, by the way."

Oh, so that's how Polka knew Ruka. But, how about Hotaru?

* * *

**A/N: Wadaya think of this chappie? R & R! Kisses! Bye- bye! :)**


End file.
